Generally, modern audiovisual programming may be supplied through a number of different networks. For example, a satellite content provider may transmit programming to a set-top box across a satellite network. Likewise, local television providers may broadcast content terrestrially.
In many cases, a consumer may have a television receiver (such as the aforementioned set-top box) to receive a first type of programming and an antenna to receive a second type of programming, namely terrestrial broadcasts. This may be cumbersome for a user, requiring the user to interact with the television receiver when viewing the first type of programming but forcing the user to ignore the television receiver when viewing terrestrial broadcasts. Instead, when viewing a terrestrial broadcast, the user may need to change channels on a television or other type of display connected to the antenna. Since the user switches back and forth between devices and inputs, a seamless experience is not achieved.